Work on the isolation and characterization of proglucagon, its cleavage intermediates and glucagon from anglerfish pancreatic islets is being continued. It is expected that the sequence analysis of glucagon will be completed during the budget year. Studies on the proteolytic processing of cell-free translation products and 10K - 17K dalton products from intact tissue will be continued as well. Subcellular conversion of both exogenous and endogenous labeled precursors are monitored in the presence or absence of various inhibitors of proteolysis. In collaborative studies, we will investigate the existence of detectable pre-prohormones in intact tissue and the generation of product peptides during cell-free translation of islet mRNA in the presence of dog pancreas microsomes.